


Changing the Rules

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-14
Updated: 2003-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: New rules are made in a relationship.





	Changing the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Changing the Rules

## Changing the Rules

### by Kellygirl

Changing the Rules  
Authors Notes: Thanks to Sffan for the beta and the title. The world is full of pretty men that don't belong to me and these don't either. No money being made and all that Jazz. Feedback is appreciated and will make me all glowy and happy. 

Mal bends over and licks the glistening back in front of him. He slows down the motions of his hips, his thrusts becoming slower and deeper. Hands slick he clutches tighter and firmer to lean pale hips. The blood pounding and throbbing in his head make it hard for him to hear but the whimpers and pleas eventually reach his ears. He bites his lip, intent on making this last; it has to, until next time, which will be too far away for him. He hears chanting and it's his name over and over. He speeds his hips up, loving the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

One hand moves to bowed shoulders and he lets his thumbnail leave a red trail that maps out the spine of his lover; the man gasping and pleading under him, begging him to stop, don't stop, go faster, harder, deeper. Mal keeps on, wishing he could do this each and every night. Just walk in, tear his clothes off and bend him over or push him down on his back or his side or sit him in his lap and watch him ride him into a sweaty, mind numbing oblivion. 

Mal inches closer until there is no room between him and the man spread out in front of him. He stops, stilling every movement of his body. He clutches suddenly frantic hips tighter and doesn't let them move. He savors the feeling of tight heat wrapped around him, different than the wet heat that gripped him earlier, heat that teased and licked him. His lover knows what he likes and knows it drives Mal mad to feel tongue and teeth torture him until he grabs dark hair and fucks his mouth roughly and comes hard. 

Gasps and moans intertwine with his name until Mal can't tell the difference. He moves his hips again and his lover almost weeps at the pleasure of it. Mal won't be able to hold off any longer and slides his hand down and starts to jerk and stroke the hardened cock that he has become addicted to. He loves to hold it and touch it, fascinated by the texture and taste of his lover. He slams his hips into his lover's body again and again, knowing he's leaving bruises that will last for days. He knows and doesn't care, wants to imprint every part of himself onto the man who is twisting and moving underneath him. 

He goes still, freezing, and couldn't move if his life depended on it. He jerks once, twice, three times, pressing as deep as he can, letting his come flow and spill into his lover's body. Mal feels the answering wetness on his hand and continues to move his hand until Simon tells him to stop. He does but doesn't move from the kneeling position behind his body. Instead Mal lets him move away first. The air is cool on his softening cock and he slowly lies down on the bed, face down, tired and knowing that just when he gets into a comfortable sleep, Simon will wake him up and send him to his own room. 

He sleeps anyway, feeling the body next to him relax and press against his side. When he is awakened later and he puts his clothes on and leaves without speaking, there is nothing to say that hasn't been said before and will be said again when Mal is not so tired. 

The next morning at breakfast, Kaylee asks Mal if he's okay. He smiles and tells her yes, knowing that telling her he spent a good part of last night fucking Simon into a coma will not go over well. Zoe stares at him and he thinks she probably knows. She has to, because they are too much alike and he knew she and Wash were gettin horizontal almost from the moment it started. 

He gets up, grabs his coffee cup and plate and goes to the sink. Behind him he hears Simon and River enter the kitchen. He doesn't turn around, just washes his plate, refills his cup and sits back down. He sips his coffee and reminds himself to put sugar on the supply list. He was going to go to the bridge and browse the cortex for their next job but decides to torture himself by watching Simon instead. He looks on as Kaylee smiles and flirts with the good doctor, asking him questions about some fancy play she and Inara were discussing the other day. He answers her questions and smiles back. He's not flirting but it encourages Kaylee to place her hand on his arm and laugh. 

Mal's eyes slide to Zoe and see her watching him, waiting to see what he'll do. He gets up and tells her he'll go relieve Wash so he can eat. He nods to Kaylee and reminds her to check the nav controls when she's finished eating. He looks at Simon who only meets his eyes briefly before making sure River is eating. 

He concentrates on finding a job that will earn them a decent amount of cash, won't attract the feds or local authorities and won't keep him up nights. He thinks he finds one and sends a wave to an old friend to see what gossip might be around about the man looking for a ship to transport some antiques from Paladin. Seems like a milk run and the money will certainly help. He hears footsteps behind him and knows it's Zoe before she sits down in the copilot's seat. They don't talk and Mal treasures the easy silence between them. He finally looks up at her and sees she's staring at the stars in front of them. He looks at them too and speaks. "You know, don't you?" 

He hears her sigh. "Yes sir, I do. What I don't know is why you ain't speaking up on it. Most of us ain't got any weight to protest something that ain't our business but Kaylee doesn't deserve to be hurt. I expect that's not your plan but you know plans hardly ever go smooth. I'm not understanding why you're trying to keep it so quiet. Wash doesn't even suspect. If he'd made a comment or anything I'd a told him but so far he ain't noticed." She rubs her hands on her knees and looks at him. "Figure you or him got reasons you all haven't went public with this thing but someone needs to warn Kaylee." 

Mal nods his head and turns toward the doorway. "I wouldn't hurt her for nothing but I don't think it's my place to tell her. I'll probably just screw it up and make her cry or something." He can see her out of the corner of his eyes and sees the question she's about to ask. "It was his idea. Thought if everyone knew we were messing around, they would think I'd give him special treatment. I told him it wouldn't be like that but he was very adamant about us not letting anyone know." He stands up, seeing Wash approach the bridge. "Boy doesn't seem to realize it won't be long til everybody knows." He nods to Wash and tells him to set in a flight plan to Paladin. 

Later Mal comes out of the kitchen with more coffee. He sees Kaylee and Simon talking, sees Simon brush some hair away from Kaylee's face. Anger washes through him tinged with pain. He and Simon have been together for four weeks and it's time to change the rules. He'll be damned if he'll stand around and watch Simon and Kaylee get closer. Is that why the doctor doesn't want anyone to know? Does he want to keep his options open? Tonight all this bullshit ends. He smiles and walks away unseen by his two crewmembers. If they could have seen his smile they would have been worried. 

A short nap gives Mal incentive to wait until after dinner to approach Simon. River is sleeping when Mal sees Simon sitting in the common area. He walks up to him and before Simon can ask him what he wants he grabs Simon's arm and hauls him up. One look from him warns Simon not to speak as they walk to the Captain's bunk. He pushes him down his ladder and joins him. Simon starts to speak and Mal holds his finger over his mouth. They rarely have sex in his cabin; Simon claiming it's too close to the others. His eyes widen when he realizes Mal plans for them to have sex right now. 

Mal smirks when Simon catches on to part one of the plan. He holds him still as he starts to struggle and leans down to whisper in his ear. "Right now all I want to hear from your mouth is yes, no, more, harder and please. My name is fine too." 

He presses his hand to Simon's groin and rubs. "Is that clear?" Mal knows Simon wants to protest and he gently squeezes him until he nods his head. 

He unbuckles Simon's pants and pulls them down, then does the same to his boxers. He holds Simon still by his cock and looks into his eyes. They're wary and that's what Mal wants. He moves his hand, loving the feel of Simon hardening in his hand. He runs his thumb over the tip again and again, feeling his thumb getting wetter and wetter with each pass. Mal licks his thumb, letting Simon see him relish the salty taste. He uses his other hand and unbuttons Simon's shirt. He moves forward and uses both hands to jerk the shirt down. It traps his arms so that when Mal leans forward and starts to lick and suck on his neck Simon can't push him away before he leaves a dark purple bruise. 

Looking into Simon's eyes, Mal knows he's mad about the bruise but Mal's not in the mood to deal with Simon being angry over evidence of their relationship. He steps back, pulls his suspenders down and his shirt off. He presses back against his lover ignoring Simon's erection for a moment. 

"So you having fun flirting with our little mechanic?" Simon starts to talk and Mal reminds him. "Answer yes or no, I saw you two earlier and it pretty much looked to me like you two were flirting." 

He lets his hands pinch Simon's nipples then takes his hands away. "Keeping your options open Doc?" Mal waits on his answer knowing no matter how he answers; tonight he intends to show Simon that he is his for as long as Mal wants him. Simon looks at him for a moment and Mal notices Simon looks miserable. "No." 

Mal thinks about the answer. He wants an explanation but it can wait. Time to set up the new rules for their relationship. He pulls Simon's shirt completely off and now he's naked. Mal feels his mouth water at the man displayed before him. Skin so beautiful and pale, paler in some places than others; and he loves to see his tanned and weather roughened hands against it. He wraps a hand around Simon's erection and starts to jack him off. He has Simon fucking his hand in no time and kisses him, absorbing the low moan Simon makes as he shudders and comes. 

Mal doesn't give him time to recover as he turns him around to face the wall. He grabs some lube and prepares Simon quickly. He's not as gentle as he could be but not as rough as he feels like being. Mal's skin feels tight like something is waiting to break free and devour Simon in one big, greedy gulp. He pushes into Simon's body with one stroke. He's in to the hilt, and pistons his hips sharply, making sure he hits Simon's prostate with every other pounding thrust. Mal grabs Simon's chest and pulls him as close as he can and licks his ear before moving to his neck and giving him another bruise. The room is hot and both men are sweaty and sticky. Mal is sure he can fuck Simon for the rest of the night just like this. He whispers into his ear. 

"You're mine, Simon, and if I have to spend the rest of the night proving it to you, then that is what I'm prepared to do." He slams into the pliant body harder, making Simon grunt and keen his name. Mal's hands map out Simon's chest and stomach as he continues to talk. " Your body and soul belong to me and the time for us to go by your rules is over. If I want to touch you in front of another member of my crew, I will. If I want to kiss you or hold you where anyone can see, I will." 

Mal's hands travel over every inch of Simon he can reach. All the anger and frustration and sadness he felt earlier engulfs him and he gives in to the feelings and lets them control his body. Dimly, over the red haze in his mind he hears Simon whisper and plead, low moans coming from his throat. A swipe of his tongue wets the spot where Simon's neck meets his back. The little knob of bone sticks out and Mal licks it again tasting salt and sweat and a Simon scent that is indescribable. His hands settle on each side of Simon's hips, bringing them back as he pushes forward. 

He goes faster, control and rhythm gone, gulping in air as fast as he exhales it. He comes and buries his face in Simon's back hoping he won't notice that Mal's face is wet. He holds him as tight and as close as he can and he doesn't know if it's enough. Mal pulls out slowly but feels Simon flinch. He feels guilty for fucking him so hard and all he wants to do is lie down and feel Simon's body next to his for an entire night. He decides to stick with the plan. Turning Simon around he looks into his eyes. They're a little wet but hopefully not from physical pain. 

He smooths a thumb over one of Simon's eyebrows and asks him, "You okay?" Simon nods his head and won't look into Mal's eyes. Mal tilts his head up and their eyes meet. He wonders if his eyes look like Simon's, confused and a little angry. Mal leads him over to his sink and gives him a washcloth to clean up. They both clean up with no words spoken between them. Mal pulls his pants back on and sits down on his bed. He clasps his hands in front of him. 

"You need to tell Kaylee. I don't want her hurt but I figure it may be to late for that. It needs to come from you since you're the one she's got the crush on. If you don't want to tell her it's me you're screwing, fine. But she needs to know you are not available to her as anything but a friend." 

He looks up and sees Simon has put on his pants and shirt. He is standing at the end of Mal's bed, listening. "Of course she's going to figure out pretty quick it's me the first time I kiss you in front of her. I'll talk to her because I love her to but the first time has got to be from you." He stands up and walks over to Simon. He takes his hands in his and looks into his eyes. "I asked you earlier if you were getting any type of fun out of flirting with Kaylee. You said no and I don't know if you meant you wasn't flirting or if you wasn't enjoying it." 

His eyes tell Mal what he meant and he knows he is right in what he is doing. Simon was flirting with Kaylee but maybe not enjoying it. Mal takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. A noise from Simon makes him look up and Simon kisses him. 

"I apologize if you thought I didn't want anyone to know because I wanted time to flirt and develop a relationship with Kaylee. I'll talk to her." 

Mal releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and caresses the edges of Simon's hair that brush his neck. He can see the bruises on each side of Simon's neck and smiles. He lets Simon's hand go and walks over to his ladder. "I think you need to sleep in your own bed tonight. It'll give you time to think and it'll give me time to calm down." 

Mal looks at Simon and lets him see that he's still angry. Simon walks over to the ladder and gets ready to leave. Mal grabs him quickly and kisses him, resisting the urge to bite his bottom lip and mark him again. He whispers, the words coming fast and harsh. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you earlier but I was mad when I thought you would try and pull something like that with me. I want you to know I held back but if I think you are still playing me, come tomorrow, I will drag you into this room and make you scream. I'll tie you to my bed and fuck you til you can't walk. We got an understandin?" 

The look in Simon's eyes is one he's seen before; one that says Mal is psychotic. He kisses Simon's forehead briefly and continues. "I love you and I think you love me so it's time to end the bullshit sneaking around crap. Now go on and think on that, doc." 

Mal watches Simon leave and when the door closes he undresses and lies down in his bed. He hadn't intended on saying any of that to Simon, especially the part about tying him down but it just sorta came out and it was too late to stop. He'd only meant to tell him he cared for him but there was no fear in Simon's eyes and Mal hopes that is a good sign. He falls asleep wondering if he'd really do what he told Simon he'd do. 

The next morning Mal wakes and washes while thoughts move sluggishly through his brain. He figures Simon will either break up with him or tell Kaylee what's been going on. Knowing the doc he might do both. Maybe introduce a needle of drugs to Mal's nervous system that will knock him out so Simon can leave with his sister. Mal likes the fact that both he and Simon are crazy, thing with Mal is, it's more noticeable. He makes his way to the kitchen hoping a cup of coffee will help him concentrate on the more boring aspects of keeping ship and crew flying. 

He's the last one into the kitchen and his eyes go to Kaylee first. She looks sad and she's not sitting next to Simon. The preacher and Wash are having a conversation about geese that Mal doesn't feel like trying to follow. Zoe is quiet and glances at him when he enters. Inara's trying to talk to Kaylee and River is looking like she's about to have a full-blown fit. Jayne is busy eating everything in sight but Mal can tell he knows something is up. He looks at Simon who looks at him and nods his head. Suddenly it's not enough for Mal. He can't read that look and all it does is give him motivation to move towards Simon, grab his arm and haul him up out of his chair. 

He doesn't look at anyone else, giving Simon the single unwavering attention that can make grown men armed to the teeth back away. Mal sees the hesitation in Simon's eyes and just kisses him, hard and deep. He hears Jayne laugh, Inara gasp and Wash mutter something about it being kinda early for kissing. When he comes up for air he holds Simon steady since Simon's about to fall. He helps him sit back down and turns to get a cup of coffee. He speaks like nothing has just happened. 

"We'll be on Paladin in about two hours. Mr. Lindsay seems okay and it should be a milk run but a profitable one to deliver some of his inventory to his partner three days away. They're opening up a new place or something but they have people willing to take their merchandise without paying for it." 

Mal turns back around and looks at everyone. They're all busy looking at him or Simon. River's smiling and eating, Book is frowning, probably trying to decide which special hell Malcolm Reynolds is destined for now. Zoe and Wash are whispering so quietly that no one can hear them. Jayne is grinning waiting to see what trouble he can start. Mal gives Kaylee a look that says he's sorry and she smiles sadly at him. Simon looks at him and Mal can tell he's not that upset. He winks at Simon and finishes his coffee, feeling better and ready to take on the day. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kellygirl


End file.
